Fumiya Sugiura
(Terasawa Fumiya?)}} |aliases = * Jester * |status = Alive |hair_color = Red (naturally brown) |eyes_color = Brown |relationships = * Emi Terasawa (sister) * Takayuki Yagami (friend, ally) * Masaharu Kaito (friend, ally) * Crow (former ally) |occupation = Reformed thief |voiced_by = Junta Terashima |eng_voiced_by = Mark Whitten |notable_features = Mask }} Fumiya Sugiura '( , ''Sugiura Fumiya), , Terasawa Fumiya)}}, is a character in Judgment. He is a Robin Hood-esque thief that only steals from the wealthy, and later joins Takayuki Yagami's group as a major supporting character. Personality Sugiura is a cocky and energetic person, commonly inserting quips into conversation. He is persistent and determined, and his devious nature makes the two a dangerous combo. He will see things through to the end even if it means putting himself in harm's way. Living up to his thief image, Sugiura uses trickery and redirection in fights, taking advantage of the enemy's confusion to create an opening. His distrust of Yagami ends up getting the better of him, and he is prone to outbursts, especially when Shinpei Okubo or Emi Terasawa are involved. Appearance Sugiura has straight, dyed red hair that is naturally brown. He wears a black denim jacket over a white hoodie, a pair of black sweatpants, and a pair of high-top Converse-style sneakers. Prior to revealing his identity to Yagami, he wears a black and white jester mask. Background Sugiura was a shut-in prior to his sister's death, and came to resent Yagami for proving Shinpei Okubo innocent. Fueled by grief and hatred, Sugiura turned to a life of crime, determined to get back at the society that had wronged him and to live for himself as opposed to others. He and his parents met with Yagami prior to Okubo's second trial, with Sugiura himself claiming that Yagami was just as guilty as the murderer he'd gotten acquitted. Due to his glasses and long hair that obscured his face, Yagami was not able to recognize him when they met again 3 years later. He joined up with a group of masked thieves, though ended up leaving the group due to fellow leader Crow's conflicting ideals. Judgment Sugiura first encounters Yagami while escaping from the police. He steals Yagami's phone, causing him to chase after Sugiura; part of his plan to distract the police and allow an easy escape. Yagami follows him across the rooftops, but loses his footing and nearly falls, only to be caught by Sugiura. He returns Yagami's phone and runs off. He admits later that he had not expected Yagami to keep up with him. Sugiura later reveals his face to Kaito and Yagami after rescuing the two of them from Satoshi Shioya and his lackeys, formally joining the group as an ally. His true identity and motivations are revealed when he accompanies Yagami to find Shono's secret lab. Sugiura - now revealed to be Emi Terasawa's younger brother, Fumiya Terasawa - pulls out a knife and intends to kill Shono for the murder of his sister. He is stopped by Yagami and the arrival of the prosecutors, Kunihiko Morita, Keigo Izumida and Mafuyu Fujii, as well as Vice Minister of Health, Kaoru Ichinose. Upon their return to Charles, he explains that the real reason he had been tagging along with Yagami was to make sure he didn't forget his involvement in his sister's murder, achieving Okubo's innocent verdict. He had taken it upon himself to discourage Yagami's return to the courtroom if that had indeed been his intention. Sugiura assists Yagami in chasing down The Mole to the Advanced Drug Development Center, where they find Shono being held hostage. He is shot in the stomach by Kuroiwa and unable to fight, though he still manages to record the entirety of Shono's AD-9 speech, serving as solid evidence of the ADDC's shady underbelly and the crimes of Shono, Kido and Ichinose. After the trial, Sugiura visits Okubo at the detention center, and the two reconnect, with Sugiura vowing to visit Emi's grave with him after he is released from prison. Fighting Style Sugiuras fighting style is primarily based around Capoeira, making use of highly acrobatic and deceptive kicks. Trivia *Sugiura appears to be bow-legged. *His codename "Jester", as well as fellow thief Crow, (and related side-case Underneath the Mask) may be references to Joker and Akechi, both from Persona 5. Gallery Jester 01.png|Sugiura as Jester Jester 02.png|Sugiura as Jester Jester 03.png|Sugiura as Jester Sugiura 01.png|Sugiura after he reveals his face to Yagami and Kaito Sugiura 02.png|Sugiura in Charles Category:Judgment Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Thieves Category:AI Partners Category:Allies